


【狂徒】冲出围栏的那只羊

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: The Scoundrels|狂徒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【狂徒】冲出围栏的那只羊

*摸鱼

*轻微反\\\\\社会警告 看完不会反社会 但看懂可能会抑郁

*没情节的第一人称预警 吴顺伟视角

 

 

 

1.

我始终觉得那天是雨天，不知道是不是因为那天穿着雨衣的关系，回忆起来的时候，雨衣那种沉闷不透气、内里又刺刺扎扎的质感就又裹在我皮肤上，让我觉得，那天应该是雨天。

我从不纠结这个，感官通感与记忆本就是一种自我意识过剩的认知错位骗局，一种感官接收到外部信号，转而刺激另一种感官。气味、触感、纹理被人毫无知觉的扭曲出某种私人化的意义来，变成头脑中的符号。我们被这种感知和感官体验累积出、称为“自我意识”的幻想奴役着，百分之百相信自己是个人，每个人都毫不质疑自己的真实性，认为自己的感觉经验使其成为独一无二的个体，有目标，有意义。而这些始终打扰理性认知的真理性的“自我意识”呢，究竟是不是人类思维自然产生的？没人怀疑过。

那天我心情不太好，杨雅慧肚子上中了一枪。很麻烦，我不能这样带着她跑。她没死，会拖慢我逃跑时间，留下明显线索，警察很容易会找到；她死了，我还要花时间处理她尸体。我也不能就这样打电话叫救护车，会留下录音，又或者送她去医院，几乎等于自投罗网。

然后我就遇到了廖文睿。这个死偷车的。

我拿枪指着他。他会因为我黑洞洞的枪口顺从我干任何事。

我看他的眼睛，我知道他不怕我——他有限的认知理所应当的认为我是他的同类，他对我究竟能做出什么可怕的事毫无预设。但他怕死我手上黑漆漆冷梆梆的枪了。

枪在人脑里就是个符号，当它出现，人恐惧的情绪比任何理智思考的开端会先行好几步。人就是这样被套进一个框架里，自觉地在框架里移动，循规蹈矩。

遇到红灯就停下，手机响了就要接电话，我在世界另一端寄个炸弹给你，我只需要写下你的名字和地址，运作线上所有的人都会像无意识的机器一样把东西递给你，你也同样不会有任何念头，快递来了就会拆开，炸弹会把你炸开花。这其中没有人做错什么，都只是服从。被灯光操控，被科技操控，被所有东西操控，人自称有自我意识却毫无意识自己被剥夺了自由意志，这不怪你，这是社会的原因。

你是只绵羊，生活在一个全是绵羊的社会，而社会像一个金字塔型的大盒子，一层一层，每一层都像个棺材盒，每一层都有自己的框架，每一只绵羊顺从的走同样的路，碰到框架的边界就折返，在自己的棺材盒里各得其所。那么是谁在操控全局？是谁在设定你？他们是谁？

无数人闭着眼睛在底层拥挤的棺材盒里争抢一块立足之地已经很不幸了，如果你睁开了眼，看清了这个世界，就更不幸了。

他们要求你按照规矩玩，告诉你努力就能上楼，他们贩卖努力勤奋的情怀，与宗教异曲同工。

人类语言学家认为宗教是种语言病毒，它能够重塑人的脑回路，让人的批判性思维变迟钝。通过讲述励志故事来吸走人的恐惧，并且告诉你这是美德，这样做会得到奖励，他们让每个人感觉自己是独特的、是有价值的。

但实际上，他们用这样的方法在每一层建造一条莫比乌斯带，它是圆形，痛苦的尽头就是源头，过去发生的和即将发生的，都会一遍又一遍的循环往复，被口号驱赶着，为了生存、为了活着在平面上日复一日的麻痹的走得昏天黑地。每一层被上层厚重的资本压得死死的棺材板，你想都不要想碰到。

骗子。

去他妈的规矩。

我为什么要当羊而不跳出来当个人呢？

 

2.

屁民们管我叫“雨衣大盗”，我穿雨衣抢银行。我开枪只打人腿，屁民说我还挺有良知。

大概觉得我抢的钱不是他们买单，还能站在一边津津乐道、慨他人之康。闭眼娱乐、拒绝思考的人活着或许真的无聊又快乐。有良知的人，谁会抢银行？良知这种来自于虚无的界限，我没有。我只是算过如果被逮回框架里，他们把法律悬在我头上，打人腿比要人命判得轻得多。

我借廖文睿的手把杨雅慧交给医院，我用枪指着他逼他冲过岗哨的时候，交警撞在挡风玻璃上开了个冰花，他叫的好大声，我觉得从未有过的兴奋——我在让这头棺材盒子里最底层闭着眼的蠢羊撞击边界框架。

而我要做的就是轻轻动动嘴，说话而已。

人能轻而易举的从操纵别人、为所欲为的事情上获得快感，凌驾于别人之上，在滥用中获得一些缥缈的地位和存在感。

我也不例外。

我在引导一直闭着眼的羊冲出不幸的骗局。

我不谴责任何人这种行为。人本就如此，不管身份多么虚幻，人都是靠自身价值被社会判断被塑造的，但我并不觉得这些社会价值标准有任何正义性，或是社会标准下的毫无自由意志、甚至没有独立任何的绵羊们有什么值得被判断的价值和资格。世界就是一条臭水沟，谁能比谁香多少呢？

如果说廖文睿有做错一件事的话，那就是蠢。有觉知而不思考，活该。

我跟他老板小黑聊那么久，洗钱的事谈崩了要准备跑路还要我告诉他。

笨蛋。

这蠢货混的一定很不好，这种智商在羊圈里都稀少，令人难以置信。

卷毛小弟上来就要教训他，我一点都不意外，嘴里还嚷着“廖文睿你究竟要阴老板几次才爽啊？”，看来是出门不带脑长期用户。

卷毛同廖文睿推搡，居然后背毫无防备的对着我，我突然觉得老板真难当，这一废车场都没什么聪明的羊。

我坐下来，用枪指着卷毛的蛋，“我往上射是他的懒蛋，我往前射反而你们倒霉。廖文睿，你说我该怎么办？”

“我哪知道啊？”

“你他妈的什么都不知道。麻烦你找一把车钥匙给我。”

之前杨雅慧跟我讲，恋爱会让人变傻，她还说她爱我。

但我觉得两个人只要有过度接触就会智商共享。

妈的。

廖文睿个赔钱货，大概上来就他妈分走了我一半的智商，以至于我盯着他迈出门口的时候，被卷毛抓着枪掀到地上，站起来被卷毛拿枪指着。

这种感觉很不好，拿我的枪指着我的脑袋，还想要我的钱。

他让我把背包给他。

他做了个错误的决定，他应该先干我一枪再拿走我的钱，就没有后面的麻烦事了，这群羊还被规则捆着，做着出格的事却还在潜意识里依照格子里的规则自我设限。

人一旦有欲望中的目标的时候，注意力自然而然就会偏移，他移开眼睛盯着我的背包，恨不得用眼珠子把钱吸出来，一秒就足够我卸了枪干翻他。

廖文睿被人隔着窗户丢过来的时候，我觉得心好累，我晚饭还没吃，人家还有那么多小弟，我打不动了，我先溜，我让廖文睿自己想办法。其实他想想就应该明白，车钥匙在他那，我跑不出去，他可以叫我回来或者卖了我。

我跟着他藏在他的车后座上，不用我拿枪架在他脑袋上，他已经敢冲着人一脚油门冲出去了。汽车猛地冲出去，我能听见那只羊“砰砰砰”用角不停撞击围栏的声音，唐突的、凶狠的、毫无意识的。睁开眼的羊都未必能跳出棺材盒，一只闭着眼的羊如果冲出棺材盒子，那羊会变成什么样子？

我对答案跃跃欲试，如同期待完成一件惊世的艺术品。

“你在找什么东西？”

“就我朋友的及车钥匙啊。”

他答我话如同话家常。我数了，足足三秒他才警觉我在车上，足够我把一梭子子弹都打在他身上，太迟钝。他的松懈，让我的思维变得异常轻快，我能感觉的到，一些重量在消失，有大量的风拂过这些重量空缺出的缝隙，风声鸣叫既极端又尖利。

我问他，“你刚才是不是想丢下我一个人，自己偷偷落跑？”

他说是我想丢下他。他到现在都没想明白自己拿着车钥匙有绝对优势。

我跟他讲，“下次不要这样，我不喜欢被人丢下的感觉。”

这不是实话，除了现在死心塌地跟着我的杨雅慧，我一直都是一个人，怎么会被人丢下。但这不重要，重要的是廖文睿近乎善良的愚蠢会买我的帐，我把一根虚无缥缈的线系在他被社会固化的蒙昧道德感上，他简单的几乎没有理性思维的自我意识，会把他的存在感放大，社会枷锁和他突然膨胀的自我价值让他自愿走不掉。

我饿了，缠着他去吃饭。他说有间老牌米粉店相当好吃。

我又把枪拿出来，让他不要耍花样。

我知道他翻不出什么花样，但我，本能的质疑一切。

半个小时后，我同他坐在米粉店里。他同我差不多高，吃起饭来比我夸张几倍。

我点支烟看他吃饭。他吃起东西来就像只动物，像头羊。他的腮帮子整个被撑满，上上下下像海浪一样随着咀嚼涌动着，扥着脖子都起了筋，一双眼就在杯碟之间游移，再也没有其他东西，毫无防备。

如同动物在自然界单纯依靠生物链行走一样，有东西就吃，有危险就跑，只要满足食物和逃跑两个需求，它们就只靠本能而不需要脑子一样。

我坐在他对面夹着烟笑了起来，他才后知后觉抬起头来懵懂的问我，嘴里的食物还没完全咽下去，他问你笑什么。

我说，你吃相实在太难看了。

撞破规则的人在棺材盒子里就失去身份了，廖文睿在冲撞岗哨的时候就露了相，他只能和我在车里睡一晚等天亮。

我已经毫不意外他毫无防备的睡在我左手边了。

我在扩散的黑色里静静的盯着他看，听他四平八稳的呼吸声和若有若无的鼾声。熟睡，我丢了很久的东西，我从他这里见识到了。他的喉结很突出，在他露出的脆弱脖颈上像一个小山包。我清醒的睁着眼睛，突然很想知道如果我咬上去，撕开他脖子上薄薄的那一层皮，大动脉的血会咕咚咕咚的涌出来，他会是什么表情，他怎么敢在我面前毫无防备。我有枪，我一枪打在上面，他甚至不会来得及睁眼。

一层血色向我眼睛上冲，我挤了挤眼睛，它们有些肿胀，然后我的口腔里甚至尝到了金属质感的血腥气，我止不住兴奋，胸膛忍不住起伏。我伸出手，隔着些距离悬在他手背的上空，未接触到，却是温热的。他无知无觉，是一只被麻醉后悬挂起来、待宰的羊。

我对这只蠢羊产生了最原始的好奇，我好奇他的背景来历，好奇他的经历，好奇他心里一切想法，好奇所有让他成为他的东西。

世界上怎么会有比让一块废石变成美玉，一根朽木变成艺术品，更具有美感的事呢？

世界上不会有比这更伟大的艺术品。

而他，会是我的作品。

 

3.

我让他跟我去找他老板要我的钱，我昨天在废车场被他老板小弟抢走的钱。

他不想去，直到我说分给他钱。

这世界上除了法律和道德这两种社会约定俗成的羊圈材料以外，还有一种叫做钱的东西，凌驾于一切之上，它无处不在。即使跳脱出硬性的框架骗局，也摆脱不了柔软钱。

只要市场经济的影子还在，它就会以无数种形式存在，人与物质永远不会分离，人本就是物质的。按照科斯定律，“谁能掌控资源，资源就归谁所有”，你想要自由俯视棺材盒里每一层的羊，自由穿行棺材盒的内与外、上与下，就要以绝对低的成本得到可循环的钱。我跳出棺材盒，依然要遵循生物链。

而廖文睿不知道，他不知道资本的必要性，他想要钱居然是要给别人还钱。我开始觉得他不是闭着眼，他是瞎。

他他妈脑子到底是怎么长的。

他他妈什么都不知道。

我跟廖文睿一左一右夹着他老板，管人要我的钱，老板说钱在楼上，有本事上去拿。

好啊，你身边都没小弟，二对一不至于....等会儿，为什么他一个人刚从警局被放出来吃饭，钱会在饭店二楼？？？？

我艹，妈的。廖文睿就是个扑街衰仔。

他他妈又不知道了，这家店是他老板开的！

又要和人家小弟打架，很累的。我遇见廖文睿之后人生突然这么精彩？可以，但真没必要。

我遇见他之后，他对我说的最多的话就是“我不知道”。

下一句可能会迟到，但永远不会缺席。

我带他去吃干面，小电视上在播新闻，警方高度怀疑廖文睿与抢劫案有关，他变成了雨衣大盗抢案的嫌疑人。我听到了，他也听到了。

现在新闻上又开始念起他之前打职篮的时候和对手起冲突，冲动犯下伤害罪的案底。

我端着两盒面，他跟在我后面。地下的干草在我身后细细碎碎的响，他的步子应该是又小又碎的，跟在我身后很近，说话声音又细小又委屈的，像羊哞哞儿，他问我，“为什么？为什么是我变成雨衣大盗？”

他又不知道了。

我想笑，我把你陷害成雨衣大盗的每一步你不是都看着呢吗？问我做什么呢？他越委屈，我越愉悦。有微风，把我的头发高高吹起，轻轻落下，风声擦过我的耳朵，这只羊快要到达他的临界点了。我想要向着他的痛点狠狠踩下去，他要高高飞起，他要越过围栏，撞开那座棺材盒子，让我好好看看这只闭着眼的羊究竟会变成什么样子。

“要不要吃辣？吃辣自己加。”

“我变成雨衣大盗，你问我要不要吃辣？”他眼里写满了震惊。

不然还要怎么样呢？

他像只蚂蚁在原地打转，因为想不明白嘀嘀咕咕怨天尤人，他骂句脏话，问为什么他这年这么衰啊，难道这几年过的还不够惨吗？委委屈屈自顾自把这些年他经历过的错事衰事做了个总述，他不是同我讲话，我就着干面把这些内容吃了进去。我抓住了他的软肋，或者说，我抓住了他同其他的羊一样的软肋。

我告诉他，“廖文睿，说句实话，你超有天赋的，你天生就是吃这行饭的，你这种人啊不作奸犯科一定活不下去的。其实我们挺像的，只不过你偷车，我抢银行。”

我要称赞他，要肯定他，在所有社会定义下的错事上否定他的错误，我要在他心里埋一颗种子。我知道棺材盒里的羊把全部精神都建立在自我意识上，他们极其贫瘠，穷尽一生去寻找自己的社会价值和自我价值，他们坚信自己活着是有价值的，只需要一个来自社会的夸奖或肯定，就可以心甘情愿的继续麻木的在棺材盒子里的莫斯乌比带上为这个骗局奋力奔跑，把其他所有不同的路同自己未得到认可的想法一起阉割掉，努力的、小心翼翼的沿着棺材盒里所有直线行走，追求这个骗局中虚无的正确。这种bug在他们进入群体的时候就自然生成，变成一根脆弱的肋骨，轻轻一折就能折断它，顺手流畅的就能刺入他们的心脏。

他还在纠结现在所有人都认为是他抢的银行，说起话来咬牙切齿的。

我跟他讲，“是这个社会不公平。谁叫你有前科呢，有前科的人在他们眼中永远都是坏人，被误会抢银行只是刚好的事。”

他生气的走了，我不着急。他生气是应该的，被蒙上眼睛、拴住的驴只会顺着允许的方向由着情绪，愤怒的跑，他越生气越好。他越是生气，越会在被社会拒绝否认后，绝望的只看到朝向着我的路。

他会回来的，因为我说的即将成为实话。不是我预兆了一切，而是我在他心里埋下的种子会在他心里生根发芽。语言有先兆性，它们都是病毒，它们无声无息的蛰伏下来，没有任何存在感却无处不在，每次现实与预言靠近，他只要回过头来充满怀疑的来看它们一眼，它们就会变高变大一些。靠着他对它们成真的怀疑和恐惧的灌溉，从虚妄的种子变成撑起现实的参天树，所有成真的预言，都是自找的。不是我预言了一切，是我设置了一切的开关。

而我，只算准他没看清一件事——人类认识每一件事物都是从定义开始的，简单的、一步一步对一个事物的不同片面贴标签，这就是人类的认识方式，没有什么可指摘的，他对这种方式感到愤怒，那是他无知，是他活了这么久，还没睁开眼好好看过自己。而我就要他愤怒，要他带着愤怒回去碰一头灰，在愤怒和心灰意冷之间只能想起我。

 

4.

他回来找我是3天后的事，我在干面摊子上正跟杨雅慧打电话。我们的钱不够，我想再干一单。

杨雅慧听起来很虚弱，她中的那一枪打掉了我的孩子。

我听到的时候有那么三分钟的遗憾，我本可以体验一次当父亲是怎样的感觉的。但即使这个孩子没有死，我也不一定感受的到。就像我同杨雅慧在一起，我一样没有懂爱人的感觉，我伏在她身上像只动物一样，性\\\\\\\爱就好像吃饭、睡觉，稀松平常，我同她在一起，维持我自己的稳定性。依据熵理论“封闭系统内的混乱程度并不会减小。”系统越封闭，混乱程度越高。我不能一个人孤独太久，我需要人陪去维持我的稳定性。杨雅慧是个很好的伴侣，她话不多，只要有足够的物质，她就能顺从我。

但她不是我的作品，她是一头寻找自己领主的羊，她在寻找自己想要的棺材盒，一旦她认可某个人为她打造的棺材盒，她就能顺从的麻痹自己，乐在其中的在棺材盒里自由活动，换哪一个人对她来说都一样。她说她爱我，我不介意。

我把廖文睿送到旧码头去，我从身后他看他背影，他不想走，我知道。他和从前不一样了，他学会开始安安静静的问一些有点意义的为什么。他看着水面，眼里是空的，他一定什么都没有了，走投无路。我知道他要重新开始审视这个世界了，他从那条没有尽头的莫比乌斯带上下来了。

我跟他讲我被前公司裁员，因为我把枪械性能改装的更好，他们说我改造枪械行为不检，要开除我。

没有目的性的举动无法在我的大脑里生成，我就像个精密的计算器，我做任何事都是有目的的，一半是为了拉他入伙而在他耳朵边上煽风点火，一半只是因为我想跟他讲罢了。

这种社会规则很奇怪，他们在你脚下划线，在你头顶划线，你只能在这个狭窄的区间活着，越过他们画的线，就是错的。他们不允许你高高跃起，超出常规的，就都是不对的。

他们只想让我在社会底层当一个在原地不停旋转的小齿轮，像一台永远不会超出程序运算框架的机器，又让我意识到自己是个自由人，是个独立个体？

他们希望每个人都在和谐的屈于框架内，每个个体一出生就面临着被规则框架切割掉出格部分的痛苦，割掉自己的肉，磨掉自己的骨头，努力把自己摆正。人一生都在跟自己的天性、出身、阶级作斗争，努力爬出自己生长的泥潭。人们觉得自己活着是有目标、有意义的，觉得自己是独特的，是独一无二的，很快就忘记了自己被切割过的事实。

人，人他妈都一样。

没有人是特别的。

你睁开眼睛看看这个世界，这个世界，内外其实都空无一物，你告诉我人活着究竟是为什么，人这一辈子究竟在做什么？

他转过头来看我，眼里竟然有怜悯，他把弱点暴露给我，我抓着他的痛点就刺了下去。水边黑漆漆的，浪声很大，撞击石滩后翻起来的白色水花在脚下显得格外刺眼。我吸口烟，“这个世界就是这样，很喜欢给人贴标签！你不过是个伤害前科，却把你说的好像杀人放火一样。我想你做10件好事都不会有人记得，只因为你做了一件错事，懂吗？”

他垂下眼，阴影打下来，显得他脸上沟壑纹路复杂而明显。“砰砰砰”羊角撞击棺材盒围栏的声音我能听见，暴力又愤怒，木板已经错落着出现了细小的断裂点，“吱吱啦啦”的像在放小烟花，我也能听见。我转过身去抽烟，我知道他在独自经历一场雪崩，是我举着枪在雪山下对着天开枪引发的。积雪冲下来会盖住他之前所有的既定认知，在社会四处碰壁、被拒绝、被误会的过往会铺天盖地的卷过来，他很冲动，他不会有耐心等血化。

我背过身去数了3秒，他就跟我说，他要帮我干最后一单。

那只羊跳下了莫斯乌比带的骗局，它闭着眼自愿冲出了棺材盒。

 

5.

最后我把廖文睿卖了，利用他女朋友逼他去警察局自首，我吃准他泛滥的毫无界限的情感。

我那天把他带回我的落脚地，他管这叫废墟，一会儿又说这是秘密基地。他到处乱窜着，把破房子的犄角旮旯都看了一遍，在我耳朵边上又叽叽喳喳个没完，开心的像个要去春游的小学生。

他一脸兴奋的指着挂在墙上的雨衣，“所以我们什么时候去抢银行？我知道，是穿那件雨衣是不是？！”高兴的像是课堂上抢答问题后等待夸奖的小朋友。

我最讨厌小孩子了。

我拿着地图跟他讲计划，他问我为什么不从另一条路走，明明另一条路更近一点。

算他问了点有价值的问题。我更近的那一条当然是等我甩了他，让杨雅慧接我的地方了。白痴！

他每天起床都在跟着我练习，怎么样在路障前假摔，怎么样在5分钟内更快赶到车上接应我。他每次从自行车上高高跃起，把自己甩出去，越过路障，摔在指定位置，就像一只绵羊奋力跨过棺材板围栏，无比有趣。他落在垫子上扬起脸，五官都很开朗的，一脸期待的等我宣布时间。他很超努力，一次不行就一次一次练习，高喊着“我可以”往前冲去。

我跟他讲，如果他不能在5分钟之内把车开到巷子里来接应我，我一定会被警察抓。突如其来的价值感一瞬间在他眼里点了把火，他会为了不让我被抓而拼命。我赋予了他价值，我的每一句话都是一条新的条框，他按照这些从我口中吐出的语言病毒去执行自己的人生，沿着这些边框，绝不越界。我引导着他毫无知觉的跳出棺材盒，又在我这里，给他建了个新的。

闭着眼的羊冲出棺材盒会变成什么样呢？当然还是闭着眼的羊，闭着眼走进下一座棺材盒。

我有些失望。

但我每天看到他会觉得莫名其妙的轻松愉悦，这种感觉太陌生了。我把这种轻松归结于优越感，我凌驾于他之上，自然没有压力。但这种愉悦不属于我。

我在五号公路的废旧工厂见到他的时候是很意外，小黑拿了我的钱，把黄金一半给我，一半给他，此时距离我在他腿上开一枪把他丢在抢劫案发现场逼他去自首已经14个小时了。真奇怪，他明明没事，钱也拿到手了，干嘛还不跑，缠着我做什么。

他打起架来像只疯羊，力气大得很，头上好像真的长了两只角，脑壳贼硬偏往我肚子上顶。他有力气但是不够狠，吃草的能凶到哪里去？我把他掀在地上，拿走了他那一半黄金。

结果那一箱里装的是石头。Surprise！！蠢羊学会用脑子了。

我脑袋里似乎有某一个开关被挑\\\\\逗开了，止不住的兴奋。我想是坐在牌桌边的赌徒，拍着桌子盯着即将掀开的底牌，抻着脖子伸长了头大喊着，“睁眼！睁眼！睁眼！”

他被我引诱着、陷害着，每僭越一步、每多走一步，我都能感觉我和世界的联系在一点点建立。如果问我在这个空无一物的无聊世界上究竟活着的意义究竟是什么，那就是他这样一件独一无二的作品。你看啊，我让一只闭着眼的羊跳出棺材盒，世界上没有人可以做到，它是独一无二的！它是被我创造的！如果我让它睁开眼了呢，那它将自由而不朽。我不必施加引导，那只羊拥有了双眼可以变成不同的我，它将定义我，它会比我更有存在的意义！

我朝廖文睿举着枪，他竟然毫不畏惧的向我冲过来。血液往我的头顶冲去，他摆脱了他们在他脑袋里留下的通感符号，他连枪都不怕了。

他同我缠打在一起，不停大喊着问我，“抢银行的，你连我都骗，你和其他人有什么不一样？！”

他还在纠结，“我们不是一伙的吗？！”

他越困惑越委屈，我就越兴奋越愉悦。

我和其他人哪有什么不一样，世界上的人都一样，没有什么不同的。如果硬说有什么特别的，那就是我创造了你。

他的问题都太有趣了，以至于我在栏杆边缘抓着即将坠落的廖文睿的时候，不想杀他。

“一伙儿的”？凭什么我们是一伙儿的？我们的关系靠什么维系？我只要把廖文睿卖给警方就能达到交易成本为零的理想状态，这时候我获得的资源最优，我有什么理由不出卖他？能给我带来什么好处吗？

他像只丧失一样，摇摇晃晃的跟在我身后，不停挥着手臂打我。打说不上，他从三楼掉下来，破破烂烂像个破娃娃，已经没力气了，最后他只能扯着我的外套。

“去自首啦。”

“不要。”

“去自首啦，吴顺德。”

“是吴顺伟啦。”

白痴。

我叫吴顺伟。

他像块狗皮膏药，黏着我不放。我把钥匙丢出来，让他去救他女朋友，他调头就跑了。

我向着既定的路走去，杨雅慧会照旧接应我。

我背着一底子沉甸甸的金条有点失落。

杨雅慧把定位贴从我胳膊上取下来的时候，出乎意料，廖文睿一天会给我这么多惊喜。

没有给我丢掉的时间，警车就在后视镜里成排出现了，我拿着那个定位器，笑了。

我觉得无比开心。

现在廖文睿同我没有什么不一样了。

那头羊终于冲出了围栏。


End file.
